Episode 1- "The AMAZING Race"
Mr. Simpson- "Hello, I am standing here infront of the Degrassi High-School, in Canada. 22 of My Students have formed into 11 Teams of 2, to run a race around the world, to fight for 1 MILLION DOLLARS. Now, this is gunna be a very interesting season.....so....What are we waiting for? LETS GET THIS SEASON STARTED! First, we will meet our teams, and here they come!" The Doors Open and 2 Best friends walk out. One Tall and with dirty brown hair. The other, kinda short and with brown hair! Mr. Simpson- "Here are, My step daughter Emma and her best friend Manny!" Emma- "I am soo glad to be here. And it is even better that I get to share the expirience with my best friend." Manny- "Aww, thanks Em. You too! I wanna win this competition. Or atleast make it far, and I think we make a great team. Like a little vacation to get away from all the drama at school." The school doors open again and walks out a couple. 2 Men! One boy short with blackish hair. The other tall, with curly dirty blondish hair. Mr. Simpson- "This is Marco and Dylan, our first gay couple of the season." Marco- "Yeah, me and Dylan have been together for 2 years now and think that this show is perfect for us." Dylan- "I know! He is soo right, and it was his idea. I think this was such a great decision." The next team to come out is a boy and a girl. The girl is tall with curly black hair. The boy is tall with brownish, blackish hair. Mr. Simpson- "This is our 2 jocks of the school. They technically arent dating, but its kinda on and off. They do things that...I cannot mention. But welcome, Bianca and Owen." Bianca- "Umm....what is that supposed to mean? If you are trying to call me a slut, I dont care. I kinda know its true." Owen- "Haha, yeah. its true! She actually takes it as a compliment when I call her that." Mr. Simpson- "Yeahh....umm...lets just continue...." The next team that comes out of Degrassi is 2 Girls. Both kinda short. One with Curly redish brownish hair. The other who has straight, wavy, long black hair. Mr. Simpson- "Oh, look who it is. The 2 best friends forever. They are soo adorable together! Please welcome Alli and Clare. Alli- "Aww, thanks. I know were so cute. Tehhe. We will also dominate this competition!" Clare- "Yeah. Alli says its better for me to live a little and stay away from the books and studying so much." Alli- "Well its true!" Next comes out another Boy and Girl. The boy is tall, and skinny, and has longish blondish brownish hair. The girl is short and dirty blonde. Mr. Simpson- "This is K.C and Jenna. The football player and the cheerleader. Jenna stole KC from Clare who was originally with him, but now she found someone new." Jenna- "Really Mr. Simpson? You just had to bring that up? I didnt "steal" anything from anyone." K.C- "Yeah. But that was soo long ago. Forget it. We are going to win this together....even if Jenna is pregnent. We need the money." Jenna- "Yes. Being pregnant wont make a difference. I have a wonderful father here to help me get through it all." Next up introduced is a Boy and a He/She? Lets just say a transgender. The Boy is tall, and has short brownish blackish hair. Transgender is Middle sized and has long skatter hair, and has brownish hair. Mr. Simpson- "Yeah....these..." Adam- "Boys." Mr. Simpson- "Boys...are Step brothers. One is transgender. One is a football player/jock. Lets welcome Drew and Adam." Adam- "Thank you. Me and drew have the advantage. We are soo gunna win." Drew- "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I dont have much too say. So...I am just going over there." Up next is 2 Boys Again. Dating. Well....an On and Off relationship. The second gay couple. The 1st boy is tall, has curly brown hair, and is the football quarterback. The 2nd guy is tall, and has spiky black hair. He is the football kicker. Mr. Simpson- "Riley and Zane are good kids. My personal opinion is that they will last a while. As long as they dont get into another fight. But, welcome the second gay couple." Zane- "Thanks Mr. S. I agree with you. But Riley has been taking anger managment lately, and has been better. Hopefully he will keep it that way." Riley- "Yea, I am a lot better. And I hope to keep it like that." Next team to come out is a Boy and Girl. Actually, the rich brother and sister. The man is tall, very bushy eye brows. And Long, Brownish Black hair. The girl is tall, and has long curly black hair. Mr. Simpson- "Welcome Declan and Fiona. The 2 richest kids in school. Very nice though. But spoiled." Fiona- "Eh, I will give you that. I know I am spoiled. I get whatever I want whenever I want!" Declan- "Well that is her. I dont like to get too gready. I mostly look for the ladies." Mr. Simpson- "You guys are very interesting kids. Ya know that?" The next team that comes out is Another boy and girl. The girl is tall with curly brownish blackish hair. The boy is tall with long dirty blonde hair. Mr. Simpson- "Oh, I love this team. Welcome Mia and Peter. They were dating, until Peter took Crystal Meth and Mia left him. But after that they remained good friends." Peter- "Hey, I got over that habbit. A while ago. And I dont wanna bring that back into my life. Or see victoria again....the girl who got me hooked in the first place." Mia- "Ughh...I hated Victoria. Even after what she tried to pull at the dot. Anyways...I hope I make it far with peter. We make a good team." The next team that arrives is another Boy and Girl. The Girl is a cheerleader and is short with curly brown hair. The boy is a Basketball player and is tall with really short black hair. Mr. Simpson- "Here is Hazel and Jimmy. The cutest couple, and my favorite students. Hazel was a sweetheart and Jimmy was a good kid. I just feel bad for him after he got in a wheelchair for life when he got shot." Hazel- "Aww Mr. Simpson. Your soo nice. You are the best teacher/princible ever." Jimmy- "Yeah...and please dont remind me about getting shot. That day brings back bad memories...." Mr. Simpson- "Yeah, Of course. Sorry Jim." And our final team. Yet again, another boy and girl. The boy is tall and has curly long black hair. The girl is also tall and has curly black hair as-well. Mr. Simpson- "And here come the brother and sister. Danny and Liberty. They were always good kids and make a good team. And Liberty was by far the smartest girl I ever had in my history of teaching." Liberty- "Thanks Mr. S. I try." Dan- "And apparently she was a good influence on me too. I am getting amazing grades in school, and have amazing friends." Mr. Simpson- Thats Great. Okay! TEAMS! See that line over there? Well all of you go line up on it." All of the teams line up at the starting line. Mr. Simpson- "Okay, now. All of your luggage is over there. When I yell go, you will race to it and read you clue. You will do as it says and then you will understand what to do there from so-on. So....On your mark....get set...........CUPCAKES! Hahaha, No really.....Go!" Alli- "Come on simpson. Really, lets be serious here." Mr. Simpson- "Umm...I am serious.........GO!" All of the teams race off to their luggage. RIP- Clue #1- Route Info A Route Info is dirrections to tell you what destination you are going to reach. In this, teams must race to the airport and fly too Farmigdale, N.Y. Liberty- "TAXI!!!!" All taxis are ignoring everyone Jenna- "Umm....Taxi? Hello? Pregnant girl here" Taxi stops for Jenna Jenna- "Why thank you." Emma- "Ughh.....soo not fair. I wish I was pregnant." Manny- "Uhh....Okay then. Em, you okay there?" K.C and Jenna: Currently in 1st K.C- "Haha, Jenna, your pregnancy worked perfectly. Now we are ahead of everyone else. By far." Jenna- "Yeah, I know. Lets just hope I dont get pregnant any time during this competition. I mean...I have been pregnant for almost 7 or 8 Months now...." K.C- "Well no matter what, that cant stop us from winning." Manny and Emma: Currently in 2nd Emma- "Gosh, it is sooo crowded out there. Like a mad-house." Manny- "Your right. Some people are koko bananas." Emma- "Oh god...." Mia and Peter: Currently in 3rd Mia- "Peter, I am really glad you got away from your drug problem, and that your my partner." Peter- "You too Mia, your eyes are pretty too. I am soo glad that we finally got a taxi." They Laugh, but then kiss Mia- "Uhh...." Peter- "Ummm....." CC-''' Mia- "I really feel me and Peter connected....Maybe things will work out for the second time." Peter- "WOAH" '''Declan and Fiona: Currently in 4th Declan- "Geez, if we didnt have money, we wouldnt have gotten this taxi." Fiona- "I love that I can be soo persuasive." Back at Degrassi, where the other 7 Teams are waiting for a Taxi. Adam- "My god! It is soo crowded. I just wanna get a freaking taxi already." Owen- "Oh shut up, no one wants to here your whining." Riley- "Ya know Owen, you should really keep your mouth shut" Drew- "Yeah, you better not talk to my sis....I mean brother again." Bianca- "Hahaha, we know about her little "secret". Maybe next time she shouldnt try and flurt with me again." Drew- "And maybe next time you should get some help instead of being soo slutty all the time." Taxi arrives Bianca- "Oh shut up. You showed up to that day at paradise. Not my fault you couldnt resist me. Now I have a competition to win. Lata losas." Claire- "Alli, come on we gotta taxi too." Everybody winds up getting a Taxi except Dylan and Marco, Drew and Adam, Liberty and Danny, and Zane and Riley. Owen and Bianca: Currently in 5th. Owen- "Bianca, your soo hot. Wanna go out?" Bianca- "Ummm, werent we already?" Owen- "Uhh...I guess?" Claire and Alli: Currently in 6th Hazel and Jimmy: Currently in 7th K.C and Jenna: Currently in 1st Jenna- "Ughh...I didnt feel soo good on that plane. I hope the baby is Ok." K.C- "He will be fine." Manny and Emma, and Mia and Peter zoom past K.C and Jenna Mia and Peter: Currently in 1st Mia- "Here is our next clue." RIP Clue #2- Detour A Detour is a choice between 2 tasks. Each with their own Pros and cons. You may choose between Crawl or Brawl. In Crawl you must climb through the vents of howwit middle school which will lead you into the janitors closet. It is easier, but the vents may get smaler and smaler and more difficult to fit in. In Brawl, you mus brawl it out to find one of the keys in the whole school. Then you must un-lock the janitor door. This may take some more time but is easier than the crawl. Mia- "Lets go with Crawl, we are both pretty skinny, well enough to fit in the vents!" Peter- "Agreed, lets go." Manny- "Were in 2nd Em, not....uhh...lets go too........" Emma- "Brawl, when your step dad is the princible, its easy to find the keys." Manny- "Great thinking!" Jenna- "Oww...I cannot Crawl, so that is out of the question." K.C- "Ok. Well I think I know were the keys are. Meet me at the door of the Janitor office. I will go find the keys." Jenna- "Aww K.C, Your soo sweet." They Kiss. Declan and Fiona- Currently in 4th They run off the plane and run to howwit Claire and Alli are closely behind, in 5th Place. Declan- "I wanna do Crawl." Fiona- "Uggh, fine. Your lucky that your my brother." Alli- "What do you think it better?" Claire- "Crawl, deffinetly..." Hazel and Jimmy: Currently in 6th Hazel- "Finally, we made it!" Jimmy- "And somehow we are past....Bianca and Owen? Werent they far ahead?" Hazel- "Who gives! For all I care she could have died." Jimmy- "Haha, same. Well we have to do Brawl cuz I obviously cant crawl." Hazel- "Aww....jimmy...I feel soo bad...." Jimmy- "Its alright...hopefully...If a miracle happens with the surgery I am getting...I can get my legs back." Back at Degrassi....... Dylan- "This is rediculous. Only me and Marco and Riley and Zane are left. Taxis arent getting us because we are gay....this is soo racist!" Zane- "I know! Its insane....I dont wanna be eliminated on the first leg." Marco- "We can form an alliance and pull this off. If Drew, Adam, Liberty, and Danny could, they we will too." Marco runs infront of a taxi. Marco- "Please. Let us in. We have been waiting all day, and are from the amazing race." Taxi Guy- "THE AMAZING RACE? HOP IN!" Marco- Come on guys! Bianca and Drew: Currently in Last Owen- "Ughh, what the hell. We took the slowest Taxi and Plane in the bunch." Bianca- "I know. I just say Riley and Adam and everyone pass us on another plane." Owen- "This is B.S!" Back at Howitt.... Emma- "I found the keys!" Manny- "YES!" They run to the Janitor room. Emma unlocks the door. Manny- "There is our clue! Open it!" RIP Clue #3- Route Info In route info, the teams must dig a whole out of the school and find Mrs. Baltch, to recieve there next clue. Emma- "Easy, now lets get started!" Jenna- "There you are! You got the keys? You are amazing. Emma and Manny just went in, so we arent soo behind. But I dont know if anyone crawled through the vent or not." K.C- "No one is in the vent....I saw a video camera of inside the vents in the office. Now lets get moving." Mia and Peter drop from the ceiling out of the vents Mia- "God damn, it was hot in that vent." Peter- "Yeah...I know.......Umm....Mia....do you wanna try again and go out again?" Mia- "Yes.....I wanted to ask you the same th....." They kiss before Mia can finish her sentence Both- "Wow!" They here noise above them Peter- "Oh god, we should get digging. Someone else is comming" They start digging and Declan and Fiona drop down from the vent. Fiona- "Okay, well we have to dig. No break! Get going! I wanna become even more rich!" Jimmy- "Those keys were easy to find, there was a pair right outside the door." Hazel- "Well, from what it likes, were in like 5th or 6th place....How are you going to dig Jim?" Jimmy- "I will figure it out........" Alli and Claire Hope out of the vent Claire- "God it is getting crowded! We have to start digging." Alli- "Eww! I dont wanna get dirty." Claire- "Wanna get rich or get dirty?" Alli- "Hmmm....well.....lets see..." Claire- "Ow, Ow, Ow! Hair, Hair, Hair!" Dylan and Marco Zane and Riley Adam and Drew and Liberty and Danny arive at the school ''' All The Gays- "Crawl" Drew- "Woah, it was like a vibe between the gays. They like connected there minds to say Crawl at the same time! Sick!" Riley- "That is offensive, wanna mess, I will mess." Drew (Scared)- "Ummm....No sir!" Dylan- "That is what I thought. Adam- "Well I am finding the keys." Danny- "Yeah same, so are we/" '''Emma and Manny: Currently in 1st Emma (Panting) - "Alright, now that was tiring. But lets find this "Mrs. Baltch" Teacher." Mrs. Baltch- "Did someone say my name?" Manny- "Yes! Now, do you you have our clue?" Mrs. Baltch- "I am guessing you are from the amazing race, because usually random people dont come up to me asking for a random clue." Emma- "Yes, yes we are. Not to be rude but we are kinda in a rush." Mrs. Baltch- "Haha, Yes! I get it! Now here is your clue!" Manny- "Thank you!" RIP Clue #4- PitStop Teams must race to The Farmingdale High School, and the last team there MAY be eliminated. Emma- "Woohoo! We are off to a great start! Lets get going!" Jenna and K.C come out of the whole right after Emma and Manny leave! K.C- "Are you Mrs. Baltch!" Mrs. Baltch- "Why yes I am, here is your clue. Wait a minute. Your pregannt? I can get the fastest Taxi i know right now! I will make the call right now! Just give this as a present to help your baby." Jenna- "Oh my gosh, your soo nice! Thanks soo much! We have to get to the High School A.S.A.P!" The Taxi arrives K.C- "Well, that was fast." Jenna- "Thanks soo much." Mrs. Baltch- "Aww, your welcome. Just dont tell anyone!" At The PitStop......... H.S Princible- "Welcome to FarmingDale HighSchool!" Mr. Simpson- "Jenna and K.C, You are Team #1" Jenna- "YES! WE BEAT EMMA AND MANNY!" Just as Jenna says that, Manny and Emma arive Manny- "Aww...they beat us!" Mr. Simpson- "Manny and Emma, you are Team #2" Emma- "Aww, its ok Manny. 2nd is GREAT for the first Leg. We just need to keep this going through the competition." Back At Howwit......... Mrs. Baltch- "Are you from the Amazing Race?" Mia- "Yes, we are! Do you have our clue?" Mrs. Baltch- "Of course I do! Here you go!" Peter- "Yes! PITSTOP! We can do this! TAXI! Declan and Fiona come out of the school Fiona- "Hey Donna!" Mrs. Baltch- "Hey Fi Fi! Here is your clue!" Declan- "Pitstop? Yes! Finally we are almost done!" Mrs. Baltch- "Haha, and your limo is waiting!" Fiona- "Aww thanks Donna!" They Leave...... Mia and Peter look at eachother angry......... Mia- "Well I find that unfair" Mrs. Baltch- "Sorry, were close! Besides, here comes your Taxi!" Peter- "Alright see ya then." PITSTOP Mr. Simpson- "Hello, Declan and Fiona, you are Team #3." Declan- "Aint so bad! I like it!" Fiona- "Same" Mr. Simpson- "And right behind them here comes......." Mia- "We are here!" Mr. Simpson- "Mia and Peter you are Team #4." Peter and Mia Hug Peter- "YES! We did it! We need to keep this up babe." They both kiss BACK AT HOWWIT Bianca and Owen: Currently In Last Bianca- "I just found the Keys to the door!" *Opens Door* Owen- "Dig? Ughh....Lets get going." Mrs. Baltch- "Gosh, it is getting crowded out here! All of the teams are starting to arrive!" Alli- "Thanks for the clue!" Drew- "Yeah, really!" Zane- "This leg was hard. I am glad you are so nice and give us our clue emeditetly!" Mrs. Baltch- "EVERYONE! TAXIS!" Everyone Tramples over Mrs. Baltch Mrs. Baltch (In Pain) - "Yeah, your all very welcome." At The Pitstop H.S Principle- "Welcome to High School!" Mr. Simpson- "Alli and Claire you are Team #5, which means Adam and Drew, You are Team #6, Dylan and Marco, You are Team #7, and Zane and Riley, you are Team #8! Alli- "Ehhh, we could do better" Claire- "Atleast we gave it our all" Drew- "Yeah Bro! High five!" Dylan- "Marco, we need to do better" Marco- "Yeah, I agree." Riley- "Next time, we need to work harder. Instead of arguing." Zane- "Yeah." Hazel and Jimmy come running in Hazel (Panting)- "Oh. My. Goodness. That. Was. Tiring........." Jimmy- "Good thing I got a wheelchair, but please dont tell me we got a bad placing." Mr. Simpson- "Well, your Team #9" Hazel- "Awww, well atleast we are still in the race. We just nee dto improve." Back at Howwit Bianca and Owen, and Danny and Liberty run out of the school. Mrs. Baltch- "Hello, you guys are both the last 2 here. You have to race to the Pitstop at the Farmingdale H.S! Now...your taxis are on your way....what happend?" Bianca- "Well we took the slowest plain without knowing so that slowed us down." Danny- "And we got to a point where we couldnt dig anymore, and we had to start all over." Mrs. Baltch- Oh, that stinks. Good luck both teams....but I only have 1 thing to say......." Both Teams- "What?" Mrs. Baltch- "YOUR TAXIS ARE HERE!" Both Teams trample Mrs. Baltch Mrs. Baltch (In Pain)- "Oh have a good day to you too!" Music Plays and screenshot shows both teams racing to the finish line. At The Pitstop.......... H.S Principle- "Hello, and welcome to High School!" Mr. Simpson- "Bianca and Owen, you guys are Team #10 Congradulations! Bianca- "YES! WOHOO! IN YOUR FACE!" Owen- "AHA! YESH!" They Hug H.S Principle- "Welcome to High School!" Mr. Simpson- "Liberty and Danny, you are Team #11, and I am sorry to say, but you have been eliminated from the race." Danny- "WHAT? THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Liberty- "Oh my god! First eliminated? THIS SUCKS!" Amazing Race Music plays as you see Liberty and Danny being Eliminated Danny- "Well, even though I wanted this, and we deserved it, I still had a fun experience!" Liberty- "Yeah, maybe we didnt win 1,000,000 dollars, but we learned our lesson. THE END OF EPISODE 1! Current Standings 1st- Jenna and K.C ''' '''2nd- Emma and Manny 3rd- Declan and Fiona 4th- Mia and Peter 5th- Alli and Clare 6th- Adam and Drew 7th- Dylan and Marco 8th- Riley and Zane 9th- Hazel and Jimmy 10th- Bianca and Owen 11th- Liberty and Danny (Eliminated) Thanks for watching! :D